1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tool containers and more particularly pertains to a new tool caddy for providing a tool carrier that is rugged and holds a large number of tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tool containers is known in the prior art. More specifically, tool containers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
In particular, the known tool containers are formed of rigid materials such as metal or stiff plastic, and are specially formed for the purpose of holding tools.
In these respects, the tool caddy according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a tool carrier that is rugged and holds a large number of tools.